Its All My Fault!
by AmericanFangirl200
Summary: England and America are having a fight, England is destrought, America has changed, France is helping? and is Russia to blame? This is my first USxUK so please R R and devently LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys its xxAnime4everxx and this is the latest cosplay fight that myself and kirklandfangirl33 had on Facebook, for people who are interested I was America and Russia, she was England and we split France's bit, this is my first USxUK so please comment and give me constructive advice, and be nice please don't just say, this is a load of crap thank you...

Anyway here is… It's All My Fault Chapter One!

* * *

><p>America and England was in the maths block, America was in a bad mood he and England was fighting again in a classroom, "This is your entire fault!" he snapped, England never noticing that America's eyes weren't the same colour, not his usual light blue, but a dark, almost black blue. "How the bloody hell is it my fault!" America pulled out his gun pointing it between England's, "This is your entire fault. Everything is always your fault!" England jumped back "WHAT THE FUCK! Why are you pointing that at me wanker!" America was glaring at him; England didn't notice America wince. "This is your Fault! Give me a good reason why I shouldn't shoot you on the spot here?" England was angry, he didn't do anything. "I'll give you two. One, I didn't do anything! Two, I'm a nation and I can't die from bullet wounds and plus France will do things, things he shouldn't. You know what I'm talking about; he'll do them, if you hurt me." America gave out a hysterical laugh, his eyes where pure black now. America gave an evil smile, "My dear, soon to be dead England, what you don't seem to understand is, in not scared of France like you and you never would have thought that I could do, much, much worse," there was evil in America's eye, he winced again, England still didn't notice, "I may not be able to kill you with this bullet, but I can serious injure you. Then I would have the ability to torture you, make you beg for me to kill you, I could do thing that even France would think was sickly to you." The evil in America's eyes has turned the colour in his eyes to a deep red, "and besides, killing you with a bullet would be too quick, and I want to have some fun Iggy… and don't forget the facts. You could never get over the fact that I won my independence, I left you, I defeated you and you will always, ALWAYS will be alone, no matter how many children you kidnap. Oh, and everyone, even France who lies about it, your eyebrows," England flinched, this was a touch subject for him and America knew it, "they could fit the largest whale on earth on there and still have room for another." England was stunned, "you… you… you WANKER! None of its true," he yelled, America laughed, he had hit the nerves to get England's reaction. "Oh England, it is, and the saddest part is…" he paused to see England's face, England was holding back tears best he could shouting at America, "YOU FUCKING UFO FAT DUMB THICK WANKER WE ALL THINK YOUR STUPID!" it was the best he could come up with, he was overflown with emotions that never had hit this hard before. "That may be England," clicking the gun into loaded, "but I'm strong I can handle the odd insult, and I'm stronger than you, reminding you I defeated you." England picks up his scone that was randomly lying there and threw it at America, America dodged it while England was running off crying, he ran into the other classroom down the hall, taking out a knife and slitting his wrists. America walked into the classroom to see the blood trickling down England's wrist and drip onto the floor. America starts laughing and the noise makes England look up, "and the only way to make yourself cope with it is this, self-harm, really, this is the big nation that raised me, do you know what that is… PATHETIC!" England felt a sudden surge of anger, "Yes, THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE DRIVEN ME TO!" England ran at America with the knife in hand and stabbed it into his arm, America felt the sting, and then warm blood stained his white shirt. America let out a loud laugh. "That was a big mistake," he aimed the gun at England's left shoulder, a loud bang echoed in the hall. England was overflowing with pain and anger; he stabbed America again, right in the heart. America fell on his knee's then onto his back; even a Nation can withstand that sort of wounds, so he passed out.<p>

America eventually woke up; his normal blue was in his eyes. He started to get up, "Where the fuck , OUCH! Oh, that's going to hurt for a while," looking at the cuts over his body, he chuckled to himself, when he saw England in the doorway, "Hey Iggy, do you know how I got these cuts?" he said smiling. "A-America?" his emerald eyes were wet where he had been crying, his wrists were still bleeding. England ran out of the room, running as fast as he could, he had to get away. America was worried, what happened? "England! He shouted, while running after England, he caught up to him in the infirmary, grabbing his shirt then losing all his strength, fell backwards, England stop, feeling the pull on his shirt, he turned around to see, America falling on his back, England started to run again. "Igg's!" he heard America stutter! He stopped looking back, I can't leave him, he thought. He headed back to America, thinking he is just weak from when, I… I… never mind. He started to rip his shirt to make bandages. When he got to America he noticed the wounds were not just where he had hurt him, they were everywhere, his face, all across his body, without cause, or so England had thought. Suddenly Texas cracked and blood was all over America's body, England heard America's phone when off, a message from Russia.

* * *

><p>Sent To: America<p>

Hello America.

Da, its Russia.

Enjoy the nuke's I sent you! They should hit Texas, and well, all over. Da!

Kolkolkolkolkol…

From: Russia

* * *

><p>England looked on the screen, his face turned from horror to anger, that Commie Bastard will pay! He decided to give Russia a call, using his phone of course. A heavy Russian accent answered the phone…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys its xxAnime4everxx and this is the latest cosplay fight that myself and kirklandfangirl33 had on Facebook, for people who are interested I was America and Russia, she was England and we split France's bit, this is my first USxUK so please comment and give me constructive advice, and be nice please don't just say, this is a load of crap thank you...

Anyway here is… It's All My Fault Chapter Two!

* * *

><p>"Алло? Dis is Russia, Da?"<p>

"SHUT UP WANKER! DID YOU HURT MY ALFRED?"

"Oh, Mr England, Da, I did." Russia voice already bored, "Is that all you called for."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, 'IS THAT ALL YOU CALLED FOR?' WHY?"

"I was bored, Da. Besides, nobody will care, he is a идиот."

"I CARE TOSSER!"

"Oh, Mr England, you turned gay, that is very… surprising. I'm sorry, wait, no I'm not, and I can't lie. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…"

"YOU W-W-WHY?" starts to sob, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

* * *

><p>He hung up; Russia is a twat, the thought. His anger stopped when he heard America, "Hey, Iggy." He whispered weakly, "Who where you talking to?" tears where rolling down England's cheeks. "It doesn't matter… America! Are you ok? We're in the Infirmary, there has to be something or someone that can help." After that sentence, as if on que France ran in, he didn't believe the news he heard, "OMG! Angleterre you are gay! Why did you not tell me, America? You too? OMG!" France had heard off Switzerland, who heard it from Turkey, who heard it from Prussia, who heard it from Russia. France couldn't believe it, he started getting loads of dirty thoughts of what the three of them could do, when England grabbed America's gun and fired it just in front of France's feet. England fell to the floor, looking at America. "We're Nations you can't die, you'll be ok... right? ... Please don't leave me again!" He glared at France, "GET OUT NOW!" America coughed quietly; his eyes were slowly closing. England turned back to America, France looked at England then to America, then back to England, he laughed, "Oh, was Angleterre being a bit ruff? Don't worry; I can go soft, just for you…" America tried to shout pervert, but it came out as a whisper, England, shot the gun again, missing France by less than a centimetre. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" England shouted, he was again starring at America again with loving eyes. France could tell by England's concern that something was wrong. France backs away from England who was practically seething. He had never seen England that wound up before ever he glanced to America and then to England he noticed the cuts down England's wrists and the wound in America's chest. "Seriously, Angleterre? What happened?" there was true concern in his voice, England rubbed his eyes, tried to stand up, "I don't know." England sank once again to the floor not knowing what to do he couldn't as the frog for help. England tried to fight the tears that were strolling down his face and once again said in a very stern and low voice "Get out if you're going to stand there and torment me then please just get out" England looked back at America his eyes now one constant down pour of tears. "ANGELTERRE! I hate seeing you like this tell me how i can help..." he suddenly jumped to conclusions glaring at America, "you did zis didn't you-you-you!" he slapped America right across the face... "America yelled out his eyes flew open, breathing heavily, America chocked out "Bastard!" still breathing heavily. England looked up in disbelieve at France he he didn't mean to and half of it wasn't his fault. He sighed "h-h-he changed l-like another person and and and i lost it" he paused to look at his wrists with all the sudden movement had made them start to bleed again " i. it . He!" he started to sob again "And then Russia came and didn't help..." He sobbed louder, America was in pain but conscious now, "Slow down Angleterre tell me the whole story," So England tells him...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys its xxAnime4everxx and this is the latest cosplay fight that myself and kirklandfangirl33 had on Facebook, for people who are interested I was America and Russia, she was England and we split France's bit, this is my first USxUK so please comment and give me constructive advice, and be nice please don't just say, this is a load of crap thank you...

Anyway here is… It's All My Fault Chapter Three!

* * *

><p>"Once again we were fighting and i mentioned something about Alfred not being a hero and then he changed and then he told me the truth…" England's eyes started to mist over, "and i-i lost it so i coped with it." looks down at wrists , "and he would leave me alone he tormented me but it wasn't Alfred it was… I don't know but he was someone different so i attempted to stab him and he shot me and then i stabbed him straight on the heart i ran and later I found out Russia had been nuking him and and and i don't know what to do." he starts sobbing really loudly, "I didn't want to hurt him i guess i can't take the truth and because the truth hurts i did this." He looks over at Alfred and then starts crying more," if that's possible, he doesn't make much more sense babbling "It's my fault!" France was trying to wrap his head round it. ""How, is that possible, Angleterre? I mean why did Russia nuke him? And why hurt yourself anyway? That's not helping anyone!" England was staring at the floor, "I don't know." He answering both questions. "But, why is he like this? What happened to Texas?" he asked again. England breathed deeply, holding back a new set of tears. Anger was in his voice, "I have come to believe that it was that commie," he stopped himself, "I mean Russia's, nuked Texas and other parts of America's home." England was still fighting his tears, but one crept out. "Oh, where were you two? When it started?" England cries again, "We," he blew his nose in a tissue that France gave him. "We were in the Maths rooms." The next moments were a blur. France had called an ambulance where both England and France had been allowed to sit in. They had lied and said that they had found him like this, but, what else could they do? Once at the hospital England was pissed off. America was with the doctors, but he wasn't allowed to go with them. England stood dumb struck in the middle of the corridor starring in the direction America was taken. He was told he had to stay there, but he was frozen to his feet. England paced at the hospital, France was staring at him with worried filled eye "He will be fine Angleterre," he lied; he had no idea if he would make it. "How d-do you kn-know!" France kept quiet. "If he dies I'm going with him." England whispered to himself… "Don't worry, Angle-Arthur, he will make it, but even if he don't, i won't let you die, you two are my only friends, you can't go as well," he said tearing up. "I know you hate me by, to be honest, it is the closest things i have to friends, and I won't let you take your life too!" England sighed. "I don't hate you. Your one of my only friends too. America is lucky, he is a, loveable guy, everyone wants to be his friend, to be honest, I don't see why he is my friend, but I'm glad he is." The two of them enjoyed a confortable silence until a nurse came out and called their names… England stopped at the door, Alfred was bandaged up pretty bad and he had tubes everywhere, on his head his fringe stuck up where the bandage missed, he still had his curl, and his eyes were closed. England stated to panic but the nurse assured him, even the beep… beep… beep of the machine helped. America slowly opened his eye and England's started to tear up with happiness, he was alive, badly wounded but alive. America gave a half-hearted smiled and wink then went back to sleep, England took a chair next to him and France stood over him. Not to watch America, but watching England seeing the smile on his face made him happy. Made him sure that England wasn't going to kill himself… not that he would have made sure he didn't, but he didn't have to think about it now. England was the first to speak, "Your alive thank god i thought you were gone…" a stream of tears formed in England's eyes. America smiled, weakly. "Come on Arthur let him rest," England looked at France as if he had just asked him to kill America, after he had just recovered... "I'm staying with him... frog, go away." France walked over to England. "It is what is best for him." England looked back at America who was fighting to stay awake for them. "Ok." America smiled and went straight to sleep; France and England left the room.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys its xxAnime4everxx and this is the latest cosplay fight that myself and kirklandfangirl33 had on Facebook, for people who are interested I was America and Russia, she was England and we split France's bit, this is my first USxUK so please comment and give me constructive advice, and be nice please don't just say, this is a load of crap thank you...

Anyway here is… It's All My Fault Chapter Four!

* * *

><p>The next day England visited America. France was with him. "Come on, get up!" England whispered in America's ear. <em>I don't wanna. <em>"Wake up, come on!" _Shut up already._ "Please wake up, Alfred! I need to see you!" England said, pleadingly. "What the hell do you want?" America snapped, still half asleep, his whole body ached. He opened his blue eyes reluctantly, blinking them several times to clear the blurriness from them.

Once they were focused enough, he tilted his heavy head up to stare into wide, wet green eyes. England immediately collapsed with relief on the side of the bed, burying his face into the sheets. "Stop sleeping so long… you keeps making me think your dead." America laughed. "How long has he been there for?" He was asking France, "Oh, ever since he got here, so . . . about two hours," France laughed, "He does know how to worry… even when there is no need." America laughed again causing a fit of coughs after. "Iggy?" America said, after recovering. England looked up. "Please Iggy, I'm recovering great the doctors say, I'll be out in a couple of weeks, but if you really want to, I'll stay with you for a while, until I fully recover. Ok?" England's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Two and a half weeks later, England, America and France was at England's House. America was released from hospital two days ago, but he was still too weak to go back to his house, so he was staying with England. America sat on one of England's red brick couches France had just finished making dinner, America was thankfully France had chosen to stay; He looked over to England who had just entered the room. "Hey England, I never did find out what happened, will you tell me?" France walked in with a Tea, Coffee and Wine. He could tell by England's face what America had asked. England got to emotional. "Well um" England's emerald orbs started to water again. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT I LOST IT AND… AND… AND!" England couldn't take it anymore he count hurt America anymore and so he ran out. America sighed, wanting to sigh but not finding the strength to, so he looked at France, "What happened?" France's eyes were on where Iggy had left, he sighed. "I got to see what happened to Angleterre, besides, he needs to tell you," so he left America confused...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys its xxAnime4everxx and this is the latest cosplay fight that myself and kirklandfangirl33 had on Facebook, for people who are interested I was America and Russia, she was England and we split France's bit, this is my first USxUK so please comment and give me constructive advice, and be nice please don't just say, this is a load of crap thank you...

Anyway here is… It's All My Fault Chapter Five!

* * *

><p>England ran out of his house he couldn't hurt the ones he loved anymore he already had done enough... he was considering to add to the already open cuts on his wrists he took his knife when… France grabbed the knife, he was angry, "What are you doing Angleterre..." England panicked... "Um… i... i... err... i don't... want to hurt... anyone anymore..." France sighed, "You are hurting America now by not being there..." England ran back into his house. To America. He found America staring at the wall he turned to face the panting England, "England, please tell me... what happened?" he was totally serious, a very rare thing to see! England looked at America. "D-do you remember a-anything?" He said, fighting back tears… America was desperate "No, please! All i remember is from when we were in the maths block and when I woke up from the hospital!" England mentally groaned "Well we had a fight and i think i must of really upset you because... you... c-changed you weren't you and, and then you said some things all that were true… but they hurt so and then well"<br>England paused how could he do this it's so difficult to explain. "Then i ran off and you followed and i-i stabbed you" he count stop it he cried "a-America I'm so sorry i it" England was cut off by France touching his shoulder. America was stunned... There were so many questions he wanted to ask him, but the few that escaped from his mouth was, "What, do you think made me change and what did i say to make you want to stab me... did the doctors know that you," he breath heavily, followed by a cough, he winced his throat was raw, wait for the answers... England decided to answer the easiest question first "the doctors don't know." America was waiting, but that was all England said "Ok well," he sighed. "What happened to us England? Tell me!" England rubbed the back of his head and didn't meet America's eyes. Why was it so hard? "Well umm we had a fight and well um..." he didn't want to say it. "You told me the truth." America was confused. "What did i say?" England got a little defensive. "You should know! If you ment what you said!" America was still confused, "umm i can't remember dude," he said innocently. The words were still bitter in England's mind but he couldn't bring himself to say them he decided to skip past it, he obviously couldn't of ment it if he hadn't remembered it right? "It doesn't matter, anyway i went away to ... go ... and then we argued some more and and i stabbed...you a-a-and then u shot me a-and then i stabbed you again a-and Russia was nuking you and It's all my fault" England kept blabbing some incorrect things about it being his fault. America tried to stop England. "Dude, your making no sense! Your leaving bits out… please tell me the whole story!" England was stuttering. "I-i y-you" England was in hysterics. "You c-changed you're normal now b-but you changed!" America was desperate! "WHAT HAPPENED? Please tell me! Don't blank anything out! I have a right to know!" England cleared his throat and began "You changed and you were evil and you told me...it doesn't matter and then i ran because i couldn't take it so you found what i was doing and i got mad so i stabbed you and you shot me so i stabbed you again but harder and then you sort of woke up we think Russia was bombing you and that's why your taking longer to recover. That's it ok! End!" England got up and without realising the tears began to fall again, as he got up he winced at the pain coming from his wrists, France stepped forward and took another look at England's wrists and then nodded England walked out the room. America starred after England, He turned to France, "France what did i say was it that bad to make England hurt himself?" France sighed. "From what i gathered from England's babbling when i first saw him you told him that he would always be alone and that you defeated him and he was weak and that everyone has been lying to him about the eyebrow thing and i think it hurt him to be told he would always be alone just like when he told you that being a hero was stupid." America was stunned, "WHATTHE FUCK! How could be like that! I'm a hero i help people not hurt, especially England, he practically raised me!" France was failing to comfort him "Look don't worry Alfred he, umm." America's face was serious. "He what?" France got his phone out his pocket. "Don't worry, Just wait." France looked on his phone as America saw his face turn paler… ''I can't wait! I got to find him'' and runs out of the house... he was at the park when he had no more energy to continue, it had stated to rain so he limped to a tree and sat at the stump, England had been watching him... he was behind the tree America was sitting at panting... Meanwhile England had never left his house; he went at the side of the house to get to the back door, with his knife in his hand. "J-just one more time, I've got to stop hurting my friends!" he slit his arm, "That should do it." And he faints.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys its xxAnime4everxx and this is the latest cosplay fight that myself and kirklandfangirl33 had on Facebook, for people who are interested I was America and Russia, she was England and we split France's bit, this is my first USxUK so please comment and give me constructive advice, and be nice please don't just say, this is a load of crap thank you...

Anyway here is… It's All My Fault Chapter Six, the last chapter!

* * *

><p>England wakes up in front of America looking upset. America was staring at England's arm, not staring, glaring at his arm. He looked up at England with, desperate eyes. "England… what in hell have you been doing." America was painting, his hair was wet. Suddenly England realised he never went inside, and it was raining. England realised where he was and who he was with, he started to panic. "NO AMERICA! GET AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE! DON'T BE SUCH A WANKER!" he started to cry, America was still staring at him, he spoke softly. "You're not doing this," pointing at England's arm, at his scares, "to yourself anymore." England's eye's where still pouring. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU AGAIN! No, not again. Never ever again." he was whimpering. America sighed, still calm, still speaking softly. "No, you didn't hurt me, that commie bastard hurt me. You… saved me." He was smiling but England was staring at the floor. "N-n-no, I stabbed you, a-and I deserve to be alone. I-I-I don't want to hurt people anymore, because it was my fault you were in hospital." He was mumbling now, tears still falling. "No it wasn't, it was the commie bastards fault. You had a right to, he didn't." England was still crying but looking at America now. America had be put on the spot. They were still outside and it was still raining. <em>Ok, speech time<em> he thought. "You had a right to England, I was being horrid to you, the commie bastard did just because he felt like it, and if you keep doing this," looking at his wrist, "England, do you know why your always alone?" That was stinging England, _so he does think it is true… _went through England's mind. "Why," he said, the tears were still coming out of his eyes. England's focus was locked on America's eyes, "because you don't let anyone in." England getting tired. "Because I don't know how," was his last comment before he passed out from the cold rain and tiredness. America carried England inside. France looked over as America walked in. "Where was he?" France asked. America glared at him. "Like you didn't already know." America walked up to England's room, still England in his arms.

England woke up in his bed having no idea on how he got there. France had already left and America was downstairs on the sofa asleep. America had put a small bandage on England's arm, not that he noticed. England groaned expecting to be on the floor in a pool of his blood, but to his surprise he had a bandage on his arm, he was confused, this is a lot neater than the one's he did and he was sure he hadn't put one on yet. England tried to get up, it ached, but he soon was out of bed and stood up. England carefully went downstairs to make some tea… and possibly some aspirin. However when he got downstairs he heard heavy breathing he went into his living room to find America asleep on his sofa. "What is he doing here?" he ment to say it in his head, but he said it out loud which woke America up. "Huh?" he said sleepily. "I-I'm sorry!" England said quickly. It took a while for America to understand what he had said but smiled, "What you apologising for?" America yawned. England sighed "Everything… and for waking you up." America laughed, "Naaa," he said, "don't worry bout it," he was too tired to pronounce the words properly. "Umm, America?" England asked, "Mmmm?" England looked at the floor, "Can I… stay with… you?" America smiled, "Sure, if ya wanna." England carefully laid next to America and mumbled "Thanks," before resting his head on America, but being careful not lay where it would hurt…

* * *

><p>Fan people that is it! We got more ideas if you want us to continue like, what happens in the morning? What about France and other stuff, we aren't giving too much away, Now I see how much I written I'm glad! Please R+R and if you want us to continue... SAY!<p> 


End file.
